


факт существования.

by lykretsiya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: чёртова ямамото такеши.





	факт существования.

**Author's Note:**

> Вот так живешь ни о чем не жалеешь и тут кто-то тебе напоминает что существует взрослый ямамото такеши (с) @pawgrabber

Сквало ни о чём в своей жизни не жалеет; возможно, немного — о подметающих пол волосах и перманентном похмелье от вечного перегара Занзас, но в общем и целом — ни о чём. 

Сквало кричит на подчинённых, кричит на Занзас, кричит на воздух, и её всё более чем устраивает. А потом кто-то (не будем показывать пальцем) решает напомнить Сквало о том, что существует взрослая Ямамото Такеши с её этими неловкими улыбками и слабо повязанными на шее галстуками. 

Объективно: Ямамото Такеши была, есть и будет наиболее раздражающей частью того сборища неудачниц, к которому она начала себя причислять исключительно потому, что посчитала это забавной игрой. И эта её абсолютная несерьёзность в девяносто девяти целых и девяти десятых процентов случаев — это невыносимо; у Сквало начинает дёргаться глаз, стоит ей хоть на секунду об этом вспомнить. 

И немного--

Чёртова Ямамото Такеши. 

И улыбка у неё совсем не красивая.

Сквало совершенно не хочется улыбнуться ей в ответ, не скалясь. 

И справедливости ради: никто так ярко и в красках не напомнит о существовании Ямамото Такеши, как Ямамото Такеши собственной персоной, решившая навестить Варию по какому-то абсолютно невнятному и надуманному поручению соплежуйки Тцуны. Сквало лучше кого бы то ни было знает, что Тцуна не сунется к Варии без веской на то причины, но Ямамото Такеши — это другое.

Ямамото Такеши не нужно приглашение, хотя она и пытается строить из себя вежливую. Кажется, это волнует только и исключительно Сквало, отчего всё — и ситуация, и Ямамото Такеши — бесят ещё больше, чем обычно. Но особенно сильно бесит Занзас, которая по какой-то необъяснимой причине никак не может закрыть рот, хотя обычно предпочитает отмалчиваться, чтобы не выглядеть дурой.

Огромным минусом является тот факт, что у Ямамото совершенно отсутствует чувство стыда; Сквало лично в этом убеждается, случайно столкнувшись с ней в дверях ванной комнаты. Сквало бы удивилась, если бы на Ямамото было хоть что-нибудь, кроме спортивного белья, но повод для удивления отсутствует. Она старается не думать о том, что смотрит дольше, чем следовало бы, и намного внимательнее, чем позволяет её последующее 'исчезни'. 

И, хорошо, у Ямамото много плюсов: она не занимает много места, в основном ведёт себя тихо и относительно мирно, не достаёт Сквало тупорылыми просьбами в два часа ночи и отлично со всеми ладит, но она — и это главное — пытается общаться со Сквало как с подругой. Это бесит. Сквало ненавидит панибратство.

А ещё — то, как печёт кончики её ушей, когда Ямамото ей улыбается этой своей неловкой улыбкой.

Сквало списывает пробежавшие по плечам и спине мурашки на сквозняк, потому что вздрагивать от каких-то там неуместных попыток размять плечи — это ниже её достоинства. Даже если это происходит не в первый раз; особенно — если не в первый.

А потом Ямамото начинает _делать вещи_ , и Сквало впервые на полном серьёзе задумывается о позорном дезертирстве, наплевав на свои клятвы перед Занзас и чёрт ещё помнит кем, потому что невыносимее обычной Ямамото может быть только флиртующая Ямамото. Сквало не дура и прекрасно понимает значение всех её жестов, как бы случайных прикосновений и — господи — этого _серьёзного взгляда_. 

Флиртующая Ямамото — это таран. И запредельное количество улыбок.

Впрочем — чего уж там — это не становится неожиданным открытием, потому что Ямамото не в первый раз довольно прямо намекает на свою маленькую симпатию, и это тоже бесит Сквало — в основном потому, что она чувствует по этому поводу резкий прилив удовлетворения. Тем не менее, каждый раз ощущается первым и каждый раз всё становится хуже и хуже; в этот раз в ход идёт обнажёнка и шутки.

Сквало изо всех сил старается не пялиться и не улыбаться. Получается плохо.

За поздним завтраком Ямамото — вся мокрая и запыхавшаяся после тренировки — подсаживается к Сквало так, словно это самая естественная вещь в мире. Упирается ногой в ножку стула Сквало, перебирает в пальцах серебристые волосы и рассказывает очередную нелепую историю о своей соплежуйке-босс и остальной части цирка на выезде. Сквало даже почти сгоняет её с места, но неожиданно громко и нервно смеётся над одной из шуток, зарабывая очередной _серьёзный_ взгляд, от которого становится жарко.

Ей даже не смешно, правда, просто...

Ой, да в пизду. 

В считанные секунды выражение лица Ямамото смягчается настолько, что Сквало хочется протестующе застонать и запретить ей так делать. А потом эта бестолковая дура, Ямамото, эта тупица без грамма серьёзности — потом она подносит к губам зажатую в пальцах прядь волос Сквало, и Сквало словно током прошибает.

Резкое и внезапное осознание (Ямамото Такеши с этими её прямыми взглядами и успокаивающими интонациями очень даже--) выбивает землю у Сквало из-под ног. Смотреть на Ямамото становится неловко и почти стыдно, хотя до этого момента Сквало едва ли могла позволить себе смущение; это неожиданно дискомфортно, потому что ей действительно хочется смотреть на Ямамото, но поднять взгляд от своей чашки оказывается намного сложнее, чем подумать об этом. 

Ямамото, кажется, чувствует, насколько Сквало становится неуютно; то, как она треплет Сквало по волосам, и то, как Сквало это нравится, — это не смешно. От затылка и вниз по спине, до самой поясницы, у Сквало бегут мурашки, и ей приходится передёрнуть плечами, чтобы сбросить это ощущение. 

Чёртова Ямамото Такеши. 

Ямамото улыбается — и улыбка у неё идиотская, правда.

Сквало никогда и ни с кем не хочет обсуждать тот факт, что не может не улыбнуться в ответ, совершенно не контролируя своё выражение лица.


End file.
